Not Like That
by fibi3
Summary: Oneshot to "Not Like That" by Ashley Tisdale. Troypay.


**Not Like That**

**Oneshot **

**Pairing: **Troypay

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Author: **Phoebe (fibi3)

* * *

**I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous**

Today I wore this super cute outfit. I had a light pink tank top on with a white cardigan that has white sparkly sequins randomly all over it, and it came halfway down my top. My hair was down and I wore minimal makeup, just foundation, mascara and lipgloss. And oh my gosh, I had the hottest shoes on. They were hot pink, and they has a T-Bar on the top and they were rubber soled, and were unbelievably comfy. Oh, I almost forgot. I then wore this hot pink mini, which in my opinion, was a little too short.

**Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore****  
**

I have a reputation to live up to. And that's to be over the top and over confident. So I had to resist pulling my skirt down, even though it wouldn't have done anything but put my mind to rest. And even though my heels are super-duper amazingly hot, and comfy, I feel like I cant walk in them properly, that they're too high. But both Ryan and my mum said I walked normal, so I wore them. But onto the story.

I was walking down the cafeteria stairs today, and I felt like I was going to fall infront of everyone. Luckily I know how to act and put on acts, otherwise people would have seen the "ice queen" gripping onto the rail like her life depended on it.

**All the flashy cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off...**

Anyway, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, Chad, who was sitting with the basketball team, yelled out to everyone.

"Woah, Ice Queen isn't shinning today," then continued, but talking to me, "didn't feel like dressing up today sharpay? Only one piece of clothing with sparkles… I think that's a record."

He doesn't know, none of them know what its like to be someone who your not, everyday. Someone who is totally different to who you really are. I don't even remember why I started acting like this. I don't think Ryan can even remember. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I cant just change overnight, as much as I want to stop this façade I put up, I cant. Everyone will think i'm acting, when i'm being the real me, so i'm not going to change; but I want to.

**All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, not like that****  
**

Anyway, after Chad said that, I sent a hard icy glare that instantly scared him. Hhe backed away and sat down, I was actually amazed at how easily it was to intimidate people. The cafeteria was then filled with people calling "ooooo" and "burned" and "the ice queen strikes again". This made me even angrier, so I went to the only place I know of where I can be alone. The science gardens. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I immediately went over to my usual sitting spot. I had found it one day when I was avoiding Ryan, so technically you could call it a hiding spot, because, unless you come over pretty close, you couldnt actually see me.

So I was just sitting there, thinking and calming myself down, when I heard the doors open and close. My first thought was that it was Ryan trying to find me, but then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a brown mop of hair appear. Definitely not Ryan. I never expected _him_ though, especially in the science gardens. I stayed exactly where I was, which coincidently let me see that he had started pacing. I heard little snippets of what he was saying, like, "I can see it in her eyes" and "Why doesn't she let anybody in?"

It sounded to me like he was talking about his girlfriend. The door then opened again, and a second pair of footsteps could be heard. It was _her_, his girlfriend. So she mustn't of been who he was talking about.

"Hey" she said, "Whats wrong?"

"why doesn't she let anybody in? I can see it in her eyes, she acting, I can tell" _nope, definitely not her._

"Troy, you have to stop trying to figure her out. If she wanted everyone to like her and know her, she would change"

"But Gabi, she… I can see it in her eyes. She might not sound or look like it doesn't bother her, but you can see she gets hurt. And have you actually ever looked into her eyes? They look so warm and loving, not ice and mean"

"Troy, I know were not going out anymore, but I still care for you. And I know you like her. I just don't want to see you get hurt"

He likes me?! Oh my gosh, woah. And they've broken up, when did that happen? Oh, Troys talking again.

"Gabi, i'm not going to get hurt. We were best friends in junior school, but we drifted at the end of middle school. She's changed, but I can still see that little, nice, loving girl I used to call my best friend"

"Okay troy, ill be supportive of whatever you do, you know that. Just don't let me say 'I told you so'"

"I wont, I promise"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Gabi had left, the door just clicked closed. Troy just sat there, looking at the opposite direction of me. And I just sat there, still shocked about what id just heard. My bottom had started to go numb, and get pins and needles, so I tried to move so I was sitting on my knees, so I could get up. But as soon as I started to get up, I stopped. Troy was looking at me, he must have heard the rustling of the leaves. My intention was to get up, tip toe down the stairs, open the door quietly and then make a run for it, but to no avail, my cover had been blown.

"Sharpay" troy said, in a surprised tone.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm just going to…" I said, pointing to the door.

"No, no, wait up" he said, standing up and moving slightly closer to where I was.

I stopped mid step, considering talking to him, but continued after two seconds, deciding it was better if I just ran.

"come on Sharpay, please" he said, now standing at the top of the stairs, looking at me half way down.

I stopped again. Next time he would be begging.

"Why Troy?"

"Because… well, you just heard all my reasons"

"But… Troy… I don't know. You… Me… we just wouldn't work"

I started to turn around again, telling myself I really was doing the right thing.

"do you like me?"

"what?"

"Do you like me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Answer the question sharpay. Do you like me?"

"Offcourse I like you" I mumbled.

"Pardon? Your speaking to soft"

"Offcourse I like you" I said, in my normal voice. _I think I love you_

"Then why wouldn't we work?"

"You don't know me Troy, i'm not the girl you think I am"

"I know Sharpay, as much as you don't want to believe it, I know. I can still see the sharpay I knew and loved in 5th grade, I know my best friend is still in there"

"How?"

"Your eyes give away everything"

"Damn my eyes" I said under my breath, "Troy, even if I do change, and do show my true self, no one will accept me, they'd all say i'm acting, even though i'm not. Ive thought this through many times, probably everyday for over a year. I cant change their minds about me, I know, I put myself in this position."

By this time I was crying my eyes out. I cant believe i'm letting myself cry in front of Troy Bolton, Troy of all people.

"Wouldn't you rather have a group of people who know and like you for who you are"

"like that would ever happen"

"come over to my house this afternoon, around 4pm"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Troy was now standing next to me. He wiped my tears away from my eyes, then kissed my newly dried cheek, and then went towards the door.

"What if I don't show?"

"Then youll miss you chance"

"My chance at what?"

"Your chance of a lifetime"

A few minutes later, I snapped out of thought. Troy had left and id been staring at the door the whole time. I giggled at the thought of what I would have looked like if someone had of come through the doors and found me staring at them. But I became serious again once I remembered what Troy had said. I wonder what he was planning and what did he mean by "ill miss my chance, my chance of a lifetime".

All throughout my last lessons, I couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers were saying. All I could think about was Troy, and our conversation at lunch. What was he planning? I had no idea, but I was afraid to find out.

So once school was out, I went home, via Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. I needed my ice blend, it always relaxes me. When I got home, I told Ryan about what had happened.

"So he invited you over?"

"yeah"

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"hmmm"

"should I go?"

"I'm not sure. But if he meant what he said, then id trust him. I mean, whats not to loose?"

"True, I guess you right. I better get changed then"

**  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world**

I went upstairs and into my room, stopping in front of my wardrobe after id gone to the bathroom to take off my make-up. I figured id wear what I normally wore when I was home; i.e. nothing sparkly. Still pink, just _not_ sparkly. I picked out a plain white tank top, a pair of light pink denim shorts, my white knee high socks which had two hot pink stipes just below the knee, and my 3-toned pink nike airs.

Contrary to popular belief, these are my favourite shoes. I own 7 pairs, which have all been bought over the last year and a half. My favourite pair would be my very first pair I bought, the ones i'm wearing today. They look a little tattered, but they are nearly 2 years old, and I wear them atleast 3 times a week.

Anyway, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, leaving out my side fringe, which was then tucked behind my ears. I added a little lip gloss and grabbed my sidekick and keys. Saying goodbye to Ryan as I went out the door, I was off to Troys for, hopefully, a good afternoon.

**I move in mysterious, **

**ways that got them curious  
They're looking at what I'm wearing  
Standing on the sidelines staring****  
**

I pulled up outside Troys house, trying to settle my nerves. _What_ was he planning. I rang the doorbell, only for it to be opened two seconds later by who I assumed to be Mrs Bolton.

"Hello Mrs Bolton, i'm Sharpay, I go to school with Troy"

"Oh, hello Sharpay its nice to meet you. Come on in, and please call me Lucille"

"Thanks M… Lucille"

"Oh, Sharpay Evans… right?

"That's me"

"I thought so. I remember you from the schools plays. You're a wonderful actress darling, we go and see all the productions at East High, you could call it a family tradition"

"Thank you Lucille. Yes, my brother and I love to perform"

"It definitely shows. My favourite would have to be Wicked, you guys put on a great production… and I would know, I saw the original on Broadway. But Troys is RENT, which was also very well put together for your show"

"Troy has a favourite?"

"Well, offcourse dear, he comes with is every year"

"Really…"

**  
****Taking every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
I just wish they'd see,  
****what I'm like in real life**

Troy and the gang were outside, the boys were playing basketball and the girls were chatting on the grass. Troy glanced up into the kitchen, only to spot sharpay and his mum talking.

"Hey guys, ill be two seconds"

A chorus of 'okays' were heard as troy retreated to house.

"Hey Sharpay, you're here. Hey"

"Hey Troy"

"Ill let you two be. Nice talking to you Sharpay"

'You too Lucille"

"already first name basis with my mum, must have had a good first impression. Come on, the gangs outside"

"sorry, what was that?"

"Well, normally it takes a while for my friends to be on first name basis with my mum…"

"No, not that"

"Ohh… the gangs outside"

"The gang?"

"Yeah. Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and Jared are here. Normally, Zeke and Martha a here too, but they couldn't make it"

"Oh, well… maybe I should just go then, they wont want to be interrupted, or want me here."

"What, no sharpay. They will want you here, and they're not doing anything, so they won't be interrupted. Come on, i'm trying to help you. If you show these guys who you really are, they'll love you. And think about it, if these guys believe you, then everyone else will"

"But, what if they don't believe me?"

"Ill back you up"

"I don't know Troy"

"Come on, whats not to loose"

"Do you talk to Ryan?"

"Um… no. why would I speak to him? No offence"

"None taken. Its just he said exactly the same thing, about having nothing to loose"

"He knows his stuff. Maybe I should speak to him"

**  
What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no i won't quit that, you heard me**

Troy started leading me towards the back door, but ended up dragging me by the end. Once at the door, I saw "the gang" sitting outside. They were talking and laughing at a joke one of them had just said, they looked so happy. Troy opened the door, letting me through first. Immediately the chatter stopped as all heads turned to me.

"Troy"

"Chad"

"Explain"

"Explain what?"

"Whats the ice queen doing here"

"She has a name, and its not the ice queen. And I invited her here"

"Why"

"Why what?"

"Why did you invite her?"

"Because she's my friend, and I want you guys to get to know her" _that shocked me too,_

"When did this happen" _that's what id like to know,_

"Chad, Shut up" his girlfriend, who had just recovered from the shock of seeing me in Troys backyard said.

"Taylors right chad. Come over here Sharpay" Gabriella obviously knew I was coming over, she wasn't surprised at all.

I nodded a little before I cautiously started walking over towards Gabriella, becoming more nervous each step I took. I noticed Troy had dragged Chad away.

"Chad… stop… difficult… try… actually … talk … nice" _was all I heard troy say,_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" _well, I think everyone heard that one,_

"CHAD!?" troy said, adding a slap to chads head to emphasis his point, "keep it down. Please, do this for me"

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend, and you asked"

Troy and chad returned to the group.

"Don't listen to him, he'll come around" Gabriella wispered to me

"Thanks"

**You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me**

"Oh my gosh, you wear nike airs?"

"um, yeah. They're my favourite shoes"

"Arnt they your favourite shoes too, chad?" gabriella said, breaking the awkward silence that had overtaken the group,

"…"

"CHAD"

"What?"

"Nike airs?"

"What about them?"

"aren't they your favourite shoes?"

"Well, duh. Everybody knows that"

"They're Sharpays favourite shoes too"

For the first time, everyone actually looked at what I was wearing.

"Who would have thought, the ice qu… sharpay, wears nike airs"

"i'm full of surprises"

"i'm starting to realise that"

"Yours are pretty cool, actually, I have a pair sort of like that. Like, they're blue instead of the brown, but they have the same snake-skin patch under the tick"

"Nice, yeah, they ones with the different materials are my favourite"

"Aha, I went through a stage where I only wore 3 of mine, and it was because they all had different textured leather"

"How many pairs do you have?"

"seven"

"Nice"

"So, Sharpay." _I could sense a change of subject here, sneaker talk must bore Gabriella_, "Have the drama club decided on the next musical"

"Actually, we haven't, but its come down to Grease and RENT, we cant decide"

"Which one do you want to do?"

"definitely RENT"

"yayy, that's my favourite musical"

"so your auditioning?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet, but now that I know we might be doing my favourite musical, I probably will"

"well, I think you should. You totally rocked Twinkle Towne"

"You really think so?"

"definitely"

"but wait, don't you want to be the lead?"

"Well, offcourse. But I don't mind being beaten by you. And there's six leads in RENT anyway, and i'm pretty sure if we go to mrs Darbus and ask, well… tell her that we should do it instead of Grease, i'm pretty sure she'd agree"

"Seriously? What would be awesome"

"So, how about first thing Monday morning we go and see mrs Darbus before home room"

"sounds like a plan"

"cool"

Looking around, I noticed everyone had scattered around Troys background.

"Thanks Gabriella"

"That's okay, and please call me gabby, or something other than Gabriella. It sounds so old!"

"Aha, sure gabby. But yeah, thanks. I was up at the science gardens today at lunch, I heard everything"

"Oh, yeah, its cool. I mean, I believed Troy when he said he knew what he was doing, and how you aren't really who you portray, and now I know for sure that you aren't the ice queen, your far from it, actually, your pretty much opposite to it. So its all good, you don't need to thank me for anything, you should thank troy, really. He's the one who believed in you, and invited you over."

"Yeah, I know." Seeing as troy had just gone inside to get drinks, i decided to go and thank him… and help him with the drinks, "Ill be back in a sec"

Jumping up, I walked over to the house. Once inside, I remembered my way into the kitchen. Troy had his head inside the freezer, getting ice I assumed.

"Hey Troy"

Troys head popped out of the freezer.

"Hey sharpay. Ill be two seconds"

"Okay"

"Okay, I'm done with the freezer"

"Do you want me to help?"

"that would be awesome"

"Just fill up the glasses with water from the tap?"

"Yep"

I went over and picked up the glass he'd just put ice in, and proceeded to the sink, filling up the first cup.

"thanks"

"For what?"

"everything. I mean, I talked, actually talked with chad today, normally we just yell at each other and move on"

"ahaha, very true. But, its okay. Anything to help a friend"

"you really consider me your friend?"

"offcourse, why wouldn't i?"

"oh, I dunno. Maybe because ive treated you like shit since 8th grade…? Just a guess there"

"yeah, well.. that's all in the past right?"

"yeah, I guess"

"you guess?"

"well, you cant act like someone for 3 years and not become them slightly"

"yeah, well, that's expected. But, I don't think that'll be a problem. East High will probably miss the "Ice queen" if she disappears totally"

"very true"

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Changed my mind on what?"

"to come here this afternoon. Today at lunch, I knew you were hesitant, and I was actually surprised when I saw you talking with my mum in the kitchen, I didn't think you'd show up"

"Well, I guess, part of me knew you were right"

"Yeah, well, this just shows I was right"

"What do you mean"

"I mean, just because you came, it means you want people to see your other side, your real personality, which means that there's one there, i'm not just totally crazy afterall"

"Thanks for that too"

"That's… okay?"

"You showed me it was okay to be myself. You convinced me I should be myself, that I should let the façade down. If you hadn't of talked to me at lunch, I would have never had the courage to do it myself"

"Well, if you hadn't of heard everything I said to gabi, I don't think I would have had the courage to do what I did either"

"i'm glad you did though"

"Yeah, me too"

Putting all the glasses onto two trays, Troy and I went outside to give everyone a drink. The rest of the afternoon was filled with giggles, chats, making new friends and learning how to play basketball.

"sharpay" troy whispered, "wait till everyone has gone, I want to show you something"

**So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no**

Shortly, I was the only one left at Troys house. We'd said our goodbyes, and I had exchanged mobile numbers and email address with everyone.

"so, troy. What'd you want to show me?"

"Follow me"

We went into the house, and up the stairs, going towards, i'm guessing, his bedroom. We passed several doors, and rounded a corner, and finally troy slowed down. Opening up one of the doors, he let me go in first. What I saw was just a normal guys room, although, it had basketball memorabilia and trophies and medals scattering the walls. Definitely Troys room. Realising troy was looking at a picture, I looked over towards him.

"You know, this was back in 6th grade, right after graduation" he said as he handed me the photo.

"Woah, I still had brown hair back then"

"yep"

"gosh, we look so innocent, and happy… and content" sharpay added, noticing her hand was safely tucked away in Troys.

"You know, I didn't think we were such good friends. Like, I probably did, at the time, but remembering it now, I don't remember us being like, BFFLs or anything"

"It was more like, boyfriend and girlfriend, but I understand. My memories just show us as being friends, but the pictures tell otherwise. We used to be so close"

"I can see"

"Sharpay"

"y-"

Now, this one took Sharpay by surprise. Troy had just kissed her. She couldn't really concentrate, or comprehend what was happening. But that didn't mean she was going to pull away, this had been her dream for, however many years now, she'd lost count. The need for air brought her back to life though. Gasping once she pulled away, she was slightly shocked at what had just happened.

Troy, noticing the look on her face quickly said,

"Sharpay, i'm so sorry"

"No, don't be"

"But, yo-"

"Troy, stop talking"

"But, I ne-"

This time, it was Sharpays turn to cut troy off.

"Troy, Stop. Just kiss me"

_hey guyss, i feel soooooooooooooooo bad about not updating break ups, make ups, but ive just been overly busy. my formals coming up, and ive had to get ready for that, and then i was away for most of my holidays, and now my mums getting on my back about my schol grades, so i have to up my level of work, which is gay, but oh well. 6 months to go. but yeah, i found time to finish this. i hope it gives the song and the wait justice. i really like the ending, even though it sorta stops abruptly, it leaves the rest up to your imagination, which i dont mind. but yeah, im sooo sorry about not updating, and i really hope i can get some writing in soon, cause i love it, and i have all these ideas in my head, and i just never get the time to write._

_anyway, if you got through my AN, well done, lol. i hpoe everyone enjoys this!_

_peaceeee_


End file.
